Afterlife
Afterlife is a Status in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview Afterlife is an astral projection game mechanic exclusive to Mob of the Dead. It allows the player to activate certain objects that need electricity, such as Perk-a-Cola machines and some gates. Afterlife can be accessed via pressing the 'use' button at a high voltage panel, or by dying through normal means (however, the latter will result in any perks being lost). The player can move much faster in Afterlife and jump further and higher, and zombies will not attack the player unless right next to them. The player can also use a short-ranged shock attack to activate Voltmeters to activate objects, as well as shock zombies to teleport them a small distance away. The player's time in Afterlife is limited, however, and there is a limit of them available. In solo, the player starts and is capped to three Afterlives, and in co-op, every player starts and is capped to one Afterlife. At the end of each round, players are returned one Afterlife. If the player is not revived before the time runs out, they will return to their body in the usual downed state, and lose any extra Afterlives. Other players in Afterlife will have the Afterlife symbol above their character, as opposed to their "spirit". Other players appear as a "white mist" when in the Afterlife. Achievement/Trophy Paranormal Progress (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, open a door without spending points. Trivia *Consistent moving or use of the shock attack will deplete one's Afterlife meter faster. *While a player in Afterlife is being revived, their Afterlife meter stops depleting. *The third person model for all characters while in Afterlife holds an M1911. *In Custom Games, even if playing solo, the player will always be limited to one Afterlife per round. *When zombies or Brutus hit the player, the Afterlife bar will deplete faster. **However, they will not actively chase players in Afterlife, only attacking them if they are within reach. *The loading screen of Weasel's journal depicts many references to the Afterlife. *If one looks closely at the white mist of a player in Afterlife while it is moving, one can see it still somewhat resembles their player model. *Sprinting while in the Afterlife will make the Afterlife meter deplete much faster. *As long as nothing happens or is done to make the Afterlife meter deplete faster, Afterlife lasts roughly for one minute. *The first person model bears resemblance to BRAAAINS.... *Getting downed with Afterlife and then running out of Afterlife counts as getting downed twice. *In theater mode a player that intentionally went into Afterlife will look like they are sitting in the electric chair instead of sitting on the ground. *Going into Afterlife normally and then reviving oneself with several Perk-a-Colas will reorder the perks into alphabetical order, due to the game temporarily removing them while in Afterlife. Category:Mob of the Dead Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Utilities